Healing Touch
The "Healing Touch" is a rare supernatural ability that can be used by certain surgeons in the Trauma Center series. Users of of this ability are said to be descendants of the Greek God of medicine Asclepius, whom the ability descended from according to Greek mythology. When activated, it allows the surgeon to temporarily possess mythical abilities and powers, in order to perform superhuman feats during surgeries. Although, the ability can also be activated outside of surgeries, as was the case when Derek Stiles used his Healing Touch to aid in disarming a bomb planted by terrorists. A surgeon typically has an awakening to their power, which takes the form of subconsciously activating it during a moment in an operation, where they're in a desperate struggle to keep the patient alive. The Healing Touch puts a great strain on the surgeon, to the point of causing first time users, or those who haven't used it in a long time, to black out immediately after using it (resulting in someone else taking over the surgery). Even experienced users become tired and dizzy afterwards. The only exception to this was when Valerie Blaylock awakened to Vital Lock; locking Sister Catherine's vitals, and seemed unaffected afterwards. This implies that Valerie is incredibly durable and resistant to the fatigue brought on by the Healing Touch. Usage in the games The Healing Touch is activated by focusing intensely. It is said that this intense focus is akin to the doctor picturing a five pointed star in the forefront of their mind, which is represented through the gameplay by the player drawing a star on the DS touch screen (in Under the Knife and Under the Knife 2), or tracing a star with the Wii Remote (in Second Opinion and New Blood). The player is able to activate the ability at any time during an operation, after they have reached a certain moment in the story. Certain moments in the games require the Healing Touch in order to complete, while for other operations it is entirely optional. Types *'Speed Enhance': Time slows down for the user, allowing to them to make speedy and precise actions. To those observing it appears as if the surgeon is performing astonishingly fast feasts with their hands. It is possible for this to be activated twice in a row, which stops time completely. However the only known instance of this is when Derek used it twice to halt time and deal the final dosage to Savato. *'Vital Lock': Locks the patient's health vitals to whatever they were when the power is activated. This means that their vitals will not drop, however they also cannot be raised either. Cardiac arrests, however, bypass this ability. *'Stabilizing Hands: Every time the surgeon performs a successful action in the operation (aka, the player earns a "good", "cool" or "ok"), the patient's vital numbers raise by 10. Stabilizing Hands can also be activated twice in a row, in order to freeze time in the same vein as Speed Enhance, the same effort also being possible by combining Stabilizing Hands with a Speed Enhance user's own ability. *'Distraction Block: Prevents the user from any form of distraction, focusing their absolute attention onto their actions. The effects of this are similar to Speed Enhance, in that it allows the user to move with speed and precision. Unlike the others, this Healing Touch is only used by a non-player character. Trivia *The Healing Touch wasn't included in Trauma Team, with the developers stating they wanted to make that entry a more realistic interpretation of a medical drama. However, despite the game never saying as such, it is speculated that CR-S01 actually uses the Healing Touch during the final operation, since his operating was described as being akin to magic. During the pro-op briefing, his hands also seem to glow red. Category:Heroic Events Category:Healings Category:Good Magic